


City Of Angels

by careforlouis, orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Paris!AU, vanilla sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforlouis/pseuds/careforlouis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chyba każdy o nim słyszał. Chyba każdy zna je chociażby z pocztówki. Jest marzeniem wielu. Mówią na nie miasto zakochanych. Mówią miasto miłości. Ale czy ktoś słyszał o mieście aniołów? </p><p>Jeden jest jeszcze zabawnym nastolatkiem, drugi już dojrzałym mężczyzną. Jeden jest spokojny, drugi lekkoduchem. Oboje myślą to samo, lecz nie mogą o tym mówić. Wszystko co ich łączy musi zostać schowane, zamknięte w ich sercach. Ale co jeśli znajdą się tam… W mieście aniołów. Tam wszystko jest możliwe, dozwolone. Nie zaczekają na kolejną szansę, nie będę się zastanawiać. Są tam razem, stoją w sercu miasta, trzymając się za rękę, patrząc sobie w oczy, nic ich nie powstrzymuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Of Angels

Francja, Paryż, 31 kwietnia 2013 r.

Harry’ego obudziły poranne promienie słońca przebijające się przez niedosunięte zasłony. Ciepło jakie otuliło jego twarz było nazbyt przyjemne, by wstawać i zaciągnąć materiał. Pomimo dość wczesnej pory nie był zmęczony; czuł się jak nowonarodzony – szczęśliwy i bez zmartwień. Wszystko co wiązało się z tymi dwoma uczuciami, leżało wtulone w jego aksamitne ciało. Louis trzymał swoją drobną dłoń dokładnie na tatuażu motyla. Jego dotyk działał bardziej niż elektryzująco, ale był nie mniej czuły i subtelny. Usta miał delikatnie rozchylone, a ciepły oddech szatyna owiewał jego nagi brzuch. Harry przesunął palcem wskazującym po skroni chłopaka, zjeżdżając po linii jego żuchwy i gładząc przy tym kciukiem jego rozpalony policzek.

There was truth 

Chłopak z lokami westchnął, patrząc z powrotem prosto w oślepiające go słońce. Kiedy ostatnio mieli czas dla siebie? Kiedy ostatnio mogli tak leżeć, nie zważając na czas? Kiedy ostatnio mogli razem gdzieś wyjść? Kiedy ostatnio mogli publicznie się dotknąć? Harry musiał sięgnąć pamięcią do maja zeszłego roku, kiedy to byli w trasie, w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Tyle musieli czekać… Tyle wytrzymać… Ukrywać… Kłamać.

Nie, nie, i jeszcze raz nie - to właśnie słyszeli od managmentu. Oboje czuli się kontrolowani na każdym kroku, oboje musieli zakładać maski, żeby przysłonić swoją prawdziwą twarz. Harry miał czasami wrażenie, że to on jest słabszy, głównie dlatego, iż jest młodszy, ale nie wiedział co czuje Louis, który tak naprawdę był całkiem załamany psychicznie. Bezsilny – taki właśnie się czuł. Czasami chciał, żeby wróciły choćby te czasy, kiedy młodszy chłopak żartował sobie bez skrupułów o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Tęsknił za tym jego Harrym. Kiedy miał ochotę usłyszeć jego śmiech, albo poczuć jego dotyk, zwyczajnie nie mógł. To było coś niemożliwego.

There was consequence, against you

Jednak dzisiejszy dzień miał być inny od tych wszystkich. Harry chciał, by Louis dobrze go zapamiętał. Ponownie obrócił głowę, spoglądając w dół.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo cię kocham – szepnął cicho, a lekki wiatr rozniósł jego słowa po hotelowym pokoju.

A weak defence, then there’s me  
I’m seventeen and looking for a fight

\- Bardzo dobrze to wiem, Harry – wymruczał zaspany Lou, a delikatne wibracje głosu Louisa, połaskotały bok chłopaka. Ziewnął i zgiął palce swojej dłoni w pięść na brzuchu swojego ukochanego. – Bardzo dobrze. A ty wiesz o tym, że kocham cię równie mocno? – Szatyn uniósł głowę, oplatając nogą biodro Harry’ego i wspinając się na jego ciało. Oparł dłonie na piersi chłopaka, podpierając o nie swoją brodę. Nie mogli oderwać od siebie oczu. Wszystko zdawało się być takie surrealne.

\- Hmm… - zamruczał Harry. – Na pewno? – Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Sugerujesz coś? A może to? – zapytał i zaczął składać pocałunki na jego klatce piersiowej. Harry wplótł dłoń w jego aksamitne kosmyki i odpowiedział.

\- Może, może – roześmiał się, na co Louis natychmiast oderwał swoje usta od jego skóry.

\- Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? – Chłopak pokręcił w odpowiedzi głową. – Jak chcesz. Sam się prosiłeś. – Prześlizgnął dłonie do jego boków i zaczął go łaskotać. Zgrabnymi dłońmi, rozśmieszał swojego chłopaka. Jego śmiech był najcudowniejszą melodią, której mógł słuchać godzinami. Patrzył na roześmianą twarz Harry’ego z iskierkami w oczach, czując jak w jego sercu rozlewa się przyjemne ciepło. Był piękny. Wiercąc się na łóżku, z lokami powykręcanymi każdy w inną stronę. Z zamkniętymi powiekami, pod którymi skrywały się duże, szmaragdowe oczy; z miękkimi, zaróżowionymi od śmiechu policzkami oraz uroczymi dołeczkami niedaleko ust. Wszystko to należało do niego. Tylko on mógł wycałować każdy szczegół jego twarzy. Tylko on mógł dotknąć jej w najbardziej intymny sposób. Harry był tylko jego i ta myśl sprawiała, że czuł się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

\- Nie! Louis! Proszę! – Harry krzyczał pomiędzy salwami śmiechu, co sprawiało, iż Lou śmiał się razem z nim. Po chwili miotania rękoma w różne strony, udało mu się złapać chłopaka za głowę i przysunąć do siebie.

Złączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku, a Louis natychmiast zaprzestał swoich ruchów, układając swoje dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego. Młodszy przesunął kciukiem po jego policzku. – Tak bardzo cię kocham, Louis.

\- Ja Ciebie też, Szkrabie – tchnął Lou i złożył kilka buziaków na jego miękkich wargach. – Też Cię kocham.

Dlaczego nie mogli tak zaczynać każdego poranka? Wszystko byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze. Louis leżał swobodnie na Harrym, a ten kreślił chaotyczne wzory na jego plecach, wpatrując się w sufit. Nic nie zaprzątało mu myśli; czuł się wolny i lekki, choć wiedział, że to tylko jeden dzień.

Jeden dzień w mieście aniołów.

\- Harry, – zaczął nieśmiało Lou – czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś o nas? O naszej przyszłości…?

Chłopak nie miał pojęcia co mógłby mu powiedzieć. Tak, Lou, powiedzmy w końcu prawdę? Przecież to nierealne. – Lou, dobrze o tym wiesz, więc dlaczego mnie pytasz?

Louis odetchnął głęboko, nie zmieniając swojej pozycji. – Nie wiem. Po prostu się boję. Boję się, że mogę cię stracić. Boję się, wszystkiego co może stanąć na naszej drodze. Boję się, że w końcu nie znajdziemy już sił do walki i…

\- Louis, przestań. – Harry natychmiast spoważniał. – Po pierwsze: nie myśl tak. Tyle razem przeszliśmy, co więcej może nas złamać? Co może nas pokonać? A poza tym, nie dziś. Dzisiaj jesteśmy my; tylko my, tu i teraz. – Pogładził go po ramieniu. Louis uniósł się na przedramionach i nachylił swoją twarz nad twarzą swojego chłopaka. Kiedy ich nosy się zetknęły, oboje zachichotali i w tym samym czasie Harry wyciągnął głowę, aby złączyć ich w pocałunku. Pocałunku pełnym miłości, zrozumienia, radości i namiętności. Smakowali nawzajem swojej słodyczy. Chcieli trwać tak na zawsze - uśmiechnięci i pijani ze szczęścia. Czy mogli sobie wymarzyć lepszy poranek niż rozkoszowanie się sobą? Nie spieszyli się, mieli cały dzień, a rozpoczęcie go czułościami było jednym z lepszych pomysłów. Dłonie Louisa przebiegały delikatnie pieszcząc żebra młodszego chłopaka, przez co, raz za razem coraz szerszy uśmiech zdobił jego twarz, a Lou go odwzajemniał.

Here our dreams are made, that won

~*~

\- Harry, spójrz tam! – Louis wskazał podekscytowany, na Wieżę Eiffla w oddali. Stali na wzgórzu Montmarte, podziwiając widok całego Paryża. Słońce ich rozpieszczało, przyjemnie ogrzewając ich twarze. Całkiem miłe powitanie maja.

Ludzie w większości naturalnie wiedzieli kim są, ale byli nadzwyczaj spokojni i wyrozumiali. Może to dlatego, że byli razem? Kto wie. W każdym razie, mogli swobodnie stanąć, zrobić sobie kilka zdjęć, a nawet zamienić kilka słów. Specjalnie nikomu nie mówili o swoim wyjściu. Inaczej mieliby ochroniarzy na swojej głowie, a tego chcieli uniknąć najbardziej. Ewentualnie jak wrócą do Anglii, dostaną upomnienie od Modest! i Lou będzie musiał iść na przymusowe zakupy, więcej niż raz.

Ale teraz nie zaprzątali sobie głowy konsekwencjami. Byli młodzi, szaleni, więc dlaczego mieliby się czymkolwiek martwić? Harry zdjął aparat ze swojej szyi, po czym otworzył klapkę z ekranem i odwrócił go na drugą stronę. Objął Louisa ramieniem i wyciągnął drugą rękę do przodu.

\- Louuu, spójrz w obiektyw – powiedział, na co chłopak zdążył tylko zachichotać, bo Harry nacisnął guzik.

Spojrzał na chłopaka stojącego obok. Jego oczy błyszczały, a loki rozwiane były na wszystkie strony. Co chwilę błyskał flesz, gdy Harry robił zdjęcie wszystkiemu, co spotkali na drodze. Louis musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie złapać go za rękę, czy nie rzucić się i pocałować. Nie mógł. Z biegiem czasu nauczył się cieszyć każdą, nawet najkrótszą chwilą spędzoną z Harrym, ponieważ wiedział, że nie będzie kolejnej szansy. A teraz, będąc w Paryżu z chłopakiem, którego kochał, Louis nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy.

Poszli w stronę wąskich uliczek, przez które przechodziły tłumy ludzi. Louis zafascynowany, artystami przechodził od jednego do drugiego, nie mogąc powstrzymać od cichego szeptania „wow”. Harry podążał za nim, obserwując jaki jest radosny. Starał się robić mu jak najwięcej zdjęć, a on zdawał nawet tego nie zauważać. Chciał uchwycić każdy moment, każdą sekundę. Chciał zatrzymać czas, by Louis już zawsze był uśmiechnięty.

\- Harry, wejdziemy? – Louis pociągnął mnie lekko za ramię, rozpromieniony. Nawet gdyby nie chciał, nie miałby serca by mu odmówić.

\- Jasne – odparł bez wahania, po czym weszli do jednej z małych galerii. Dla obojga z nich były to całkiem nowe widoki, nowe doświadczenia. Louis odwrócił się uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, a Harry tylko odwzajemnił ściskając jego dłoń pomiędzy tłumem ludzi, stojąc jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Wyszli na ulicę, mając na twarzy głupawe uśmiechy. Zaczepiła ich grupka dziewcząt, wyraźnie podekscytowanych, pytających się jedna przez drugą o autografy i zdjęcia. Po kilku minutach, każda z nich ściskała nerwowo w dłoniach swój autograf i aparat. Harry i Lou mieli już odejść, kiedy podbiegła do nich kilkuletnia dziewczynka.

\- Harry, Lou? – zapytała cicho mała. Harry ukucnął, a zaraz obok niego Louis.

\- Co jest, promyczku? – Harry wyciągnął do niej rękę, ale ona zamiast tego podeszła bliżej, po czym objęła go za szyję i przytuliła.

\- Kocham cię, Harry – powiedziała cicho. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że śni. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Niedowierzał, iż właśnie przytulał do siebie malutką dziewczynkę, która właśnie wyznała mu miłość, nie wstydząc się tego. Louis zachichotał cicho, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od uroczej scenki, która właśnie się rozgrywała przed nim.

\- Bardzo was przepraszam chłopcy, ale kiedy was zobaczyła, dosłownie pobiegła w waszą stronę. Nie mogłam jej złapać, przepraszam – powiedziała młoda kobieta, podbiegając do nich.

\- Przecież nic się nie stało. Poza tym mała jest urocza. Zazdroszczę pani takiego skarbu. – Louis wstał i odpowiedział, spoglądając na Harry’ego, wciąż w objęciach małej. Szatyn w końcu lekko odciągnął ją od siebie i zapytał.

\- Chcesz z nami zdjęcie?

Mała tylko pokiwała potakująco głową. Wziął ją na ręce i posadził sobie na biodrze. Mama dziewczynki uśmiechnęła się. Harry zdjął z szyi swój aparat, po czym podał go kobiecie.

\- Jeśli można. – Uśmiechnął się, czarując ją swoim urokiem, a Louis zrobił się nieco… zazdrosny. Jednak objął Harry’ego w pasie i cała trójka szeroko uśmiechnęła się do każdego ze zdjęć. Kiedy skończyli, mała odwróciła się twarzą do Harry’ego i kładąc swoje rączki po obu stronach jego buzi, dała mu buziaka w nos. Chłopak zachichotał, ale już dawno nie czuł się tak wyjątkowo jak w tej chwili. Zaraz potem wyciągnęła swoje dłonie w stronę Lou. Szatyn wziął ją od Harry’ego, a dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Dopiero teraz zauważył jej malutkie dołeczki w policzkach i śliczne zielone oczka.

\- Jest urocza – powiedział. - Jak się nazywa?

\- Chloe - odpowiedziała kobieta.

\- A teraz słuchaj mnie, Chloe. Nigdy więcej nie uciekaj tak mamie, bo się zgubisz. A mamusia tak bardzo cię kocha. Trzymaj ją mocno za rączkę, dobrze? – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dobrze – Chloe pokiwała głową i tak samo jak Harry’ego ucałowała Lou w nos. Chłopak postawił ją na ziemi, oddając mamie.

\- Jesteście cudowni, chłopcy. Dziękuję wam. Chloe, podziękuj ładnie. – Blondynka wzięła dziewczynkę na ręce.

\- Dziękuję – powtórzyła, po czym pomachała i chłopcy odeszli w drugą stronę.

Louis był pod wrażeniem małej, ale wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć, kiedy Harry ciągle uśmiechał się w stronę jej mamy.

\- Urocza, prawda? – zapytał Harry, spoglądając na Louisa.

\- Kto? Ta blondynka, którą pożerałeś wzrokiem? – zapytał z sarkazmem.

\- Mówię o Chloe… Czekaj – zatrzymał się Harry. – Ty chyba… Nie. – Zaczął się śmiać. – Niemożliwe! Louis Tomlinson jest zazdrosny – szepnął mu do ucha. – Nie wierzę.

Louis spojrzał na niego z powagą. Wcale nie uważał tego za śmieszne. Jednak Harry ściszył swój głos i dodał.

\- Gdybym mógł, wycałowałbym cię na środku tej ulicy, mówiąc każdemu, że jesteś mój. I tylko mój. Kocham cię, Lou. – Tym wyznaniem spowodował, że chłopak przystanął na chwilę by zebrać myśli. Harry patrzył się na niego z uśmiechem, a Louis nie zrobił nic innego jak tylko go odwzajemnił. – Chodź tu. – Harry objął go ramieniem i poszli dalej, w dół uliczki.

Szli ulicami Paryża, a ich dłonie ocierały się o siebie co chwilę. Słońce chowało się za chmurami, rzucając cień na paryskie ulice. Louis patrzył w zachwycie na chłopaka obok siebie. Jakim cudem ktoś tak idealny był tylko jego? Co tak dobrego Louis zrobił, że Bóg zesłał mu tego pięknego chłopca z lokami, zabójczym uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami, w których Louis mógł widzieć duszę młodszego? Kochał go nad życie. Tak jak kochał książki, jak swoją muzykę, jak Niall kochał Irlandię, jak słońce kocha niebo. Louis był jego wszystkim i wszędzie. Byli tak młodzi, a tak poważni. Wszystko, co mieli było dla nich czymś, co otrzymali dzięki pracy nad sobą i swoim związkiem. Louis nieraz przyłapywał się na dziękowaniu Bogu za Harry’ego. Zrobił by dla niego wszystko i dziwnym, cudownym trafem, którego Louis nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, Harry odwzajemniał jego uczucia. Kochał Louisa tak samo, jak on kochał Harry’ego i to było idealne. Byli swoimi drugimi połówkami, bratnimi duszami, którym nie potrzeba słów, by doskonale się rozumieć. To było piękne i tylko głupiec nie potrafiłby tego zrozumieć.

I teraz, gdy byli w Paryżu, mieście w którym wszystko się zaczęło, nic nie mogło być bardziej idealnego niż ta chwila. Tylko, gdy znaleźli się w pustej alejce, gdzieś daleko od paryskiego zgiełku, Louis przycisnął ukochanego do ściany starego budynku i złączył ich usta w jedność. Harry z entuzjazmem odwzajemnił pocałunek, obejmując Louisa, aż nogi jego zawisły w powietrzu. Całował go, nie dbając o to, czy ktoś ich zobaczy, jakby to był ich ostatni pocałunek. Cały świat wokół nich zniknął, wszystko było ciemną dziurą w pamięci, którą wypełniały ich ocierające się o siebie usta. Nie zauważyli nawet kiedy z nieba spadły pierwsze krople deszczu. Stali tam, w pustej alejce, ich ubrania były przemoczone, na skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka od zimnej wody. Harry gładził kciukami policzki swojego chłopaka, zlizując deszcz z jego ust, ssąc jego wargi i smakując języka. Cicho zachichotał i dmuchnął gorącym powietrzem wprost w jego rozchylone usta. Pociągnął go, splatając ich palce razem, aż wybiegli na wielkie plac. Byli sami. Ludzie zlękli się deszczu i schowali się w domach, co Louis i Harry powinni uczynić, lecz łamanie zasad było ich odwieczną słabością. Styles przyciągnął niższego do siebie, zaplatając palce wokół jego tali i wtulając policzek w jego mokre włosy.

\- When you try your best but you don’t succeed. When you get what you want but not what you need - Zanucił Harry, gładząc łopatki Louisa swoimi dużymi dłońmi.

\- When you feel so tired but you can’t sleep. - Wymruczał do ucha starszego, całując jego płatek. - Stuck in reverse. - Zaczęli powoli się obracać, tańcząc w rytmie ich własnych serc, tutaj, w Paryżu, gdy zimny deszcz mroził ich ciała.

\- Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones - Śpiewał Harry patrząc w oczy Louisa i ocierając o siebie ich zmarznięte nosy.

\- And I will try to fix you. - Wyszeptał ostatnie słowa refrenu w jego usta, delikatnie je całując.

Louis westchnął i przytulił go mocno do siebie, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi i składając tam lekkie, czułe pocałunki. Czuł się bezpieczny i kochany. Myślał o wszystkim, co musieli z Harrym przejść, by być razem. I wiecie co? Było warto. Dla tego chłopaka było cholernie warto wytrzymać ukrywanie się, łzy, ból, smutek, kłamstwa, rozłąkę. Bo dwa krótkie słowa, które słyszał od niego tak często, mogły w jednej chwili to wszystko wynagrodzić, a złe rzeczy szły wtedy w zapomnienie. Liczył się tylko on. HarryHarryHarry. Harry i Louis. Jedność.

~*~

Trasa po Europie była chyba jednym z lepszych pomysłów na jakie zdecydowali się chłopcy. W każdym z miejsc odnajdywali coś co przyciągało ich uwagę, skupiało wokół siebie ich myśli, związywało, ale tu było inaczej. To nie USA czy Kanada. To Europa, miejsce w którym jest pełno turystów, ludzie mówiący w przeróżnych językach, inna historia. Miasta wyróżniały się klimatem. Już na pierwszy rzut oka Paryż był otoczony aurą ciepła i miłości. Harry czuł coś wyjątkowego już, gdy przelatywali zeszłym wieczorem nad rozświetloną i tętniącą życiem stolicą. Teraz stał razem z Louisem w kolejce na Wieżę Eiffela, obejmując go ramieniem i szeptając czułe słowa. Louis śmiał się cicho i nie przejmował się niczym innym. Liczył się tylko Harry.

Kolejka nie ruszyła się ani o centymetr przez ostatnie pół godziny, ale im to nie przeszkadzało. Harry wpatrzony w Louisa, nie zwrócił uwagi na zdegustowane spojrzenia niektórych turystów. Na szczęście w pobliżu nikt ich nie rozpoznał i Harry pozwalał sobie na odważniejsze gesty. Z czasem jednak już oficjalnie trzymał dłoń swojego chłopaka. W ślimaczym tempie poruszali się do przodu, wesoło rozprawiając o błahostkach. Harry lubił takie momenty. Czuł się wolny, rozumiany i przede wszystkim - szczęśliwy. Spojrzał na Louisa i widząc ekscytację wypisaną na jego twarzy od razu się uśmiechnął. Jedyne czego pragnął to sprawiać, by miłość jego życia czuła się szczęśliwa.

Starszy chłopak był rozemocjonowany jednocześnie Harrym obok niego, jak i samym wjazdem na szczyt. Obejrzał się za siebie spoglądając w stronę Trocadero, za którym kryło się słońce. Światło zalewało cały ogromny plac, na którym stali. Przyjemne ciepło otulało ich ciała. Krok za krokiem w końcu zaczęli zmniejszać swoją odległość do wejścia.

\- Byłeś tam kiedyś, no wiesz, na samej górze? – zapytał zaciekawiony Louis, przyłapując Harry’ego na wpatrywaniu się w niebo.

\- Nie z tobą – odpowiedział mu z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, nie odrywając wzroku.

\- Jak tam jest? – dopytywał Lou. Harry spojrzał na niego, po czym pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

\- Ciekawski jesteś. Przecież wiesz, że ci nie powiem.

\- Ale proszęęę… Haz – jęknął chłopak, na co Harry lekko zadrżał. Ton jego głosu, zadziałał na niego trochę bardziej niż myślał i przestał się kontrolować, co zaskutkowało trochę za ciasnymi spodniami. Szybko ściągnął z siebie bluzę, przepasając nią swoje biodra. Louis zerknął na niego zdziwiony i dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło do niego, co się stało.

\- Harry? Czy ty właśnie…

\- Cicho. - Przerwał mu młodszy, mocno się rumieniąc.

\- Lepiej chodźmy. - Louis zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. - Nawet nie wiesz jakie rzeczy z tobą zrobię gdy już będziemy sami. - Wymruczał mu do ucha, uśmiechając się figlarnie. Harry wydał siebie zdławiony odgłos, a policzki paliły go coraz bardziej. Nerwowo poprawił koszulkę i przeczesał palcami swoje loki, próbując nie patrzeć na Louisa. Był na siebie zły, że nawet w miejscu publicznym nie potrafi oprzeć się działaniu Louisa. A w dodatku, jego chłopak chętnie to wykorzystywał, przyprawiając Harry’ego o mnóstwo wstydu.

Po kolei pozwoli przeszukać się przez ochroniarzy. Kiedy Louis był sprawdzany przez młodą kobietę, Harry bacznie przyglądał się jej poczynaniom. Zazdrość powoli budziła się w nim do życia. Chciał dotknąć swojego chłopaka tak jak ona, tak jak to on powinien. Lou spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale nic nie mógł zrozumieć. Podążył zaraz za Harrym, który, o dziwo, na niego nie poczekał i poszedł do przodu. Podali swoje bilety i ustawili się w kolejce o windy. Stanął za chłopakiem, opierając się głową o jego plecy. Żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa. Czekali na widoczną już piętro wyżej czerwoną wind; Louis podekscytowany i zagubiony, Harry wkurzony. Wraz z całym tłumem ludzi wsiedli do środka, zajmując miejsce przy niezbyt czystej szybie, ale chociaż coś było widać. Gdy tylko ruszyli w górę Louis poczuł jak Harry napiera najpierw na jego plecy, a potem swoją erekcją do jego pośladków.

\- Jesteś mój i nie mów, że nie wiesz o co chodzi. – Warknął mu cicho do ucha Harry. – Podoba ci się, prawda? – Louis skinął głową, zaciskając mocno powieki. Dlaczego musieli znaleźć się w tej cholernej windzie, no dlaczego. Harry położył dłonie na biodrach, a głowę opuścił na jego ramię. Złość trochę z niego uszła, a zamiast tego zastąpiła ją nutka romantyzmu. Odnalazł jego dłoń zwisającą luźno wzdłuż ciała i splótł ich palce. Louis natomiast głęboko odetchnął, a na twarz wstąpił mu mały uśmiech. Nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy.

Byli już prawie u celu, gdy Harry gwałtownie złapał Louisa za ramiona i przycisnął go do ściany windy, mocno całując w usta.

\- To na wypadek, gdybym nie miał okazji tam na górze. - wymruczał do zaskoczonego chłopaka, gładząc jego policzki i ocierając ich nosy o siebie. Louis westchnął i złożył na ustach Harry’ego kilka słodkich buziaków, zanim odsunął się kilka centymetrów. Winda dojechała już na taras widokowy budowli i drzwi otworzyły się przy dźwięku dzwoneczka. Młodszy złapał dłoń swojego chłopaka i pociągnął go do barierek. Mimo że był tutaj już kilka razy, kochał wracać w to miejsce, czuć ten wyjątkowy klimat. Wiedział, że to pierwszy raz Louisa, na który czekał już od dawna i uśmiechał się, widząc rosnące podekscytowanie bruneta. Nigdy jeszcze tutaj nie był, ale z opowiadań Harry’ego wiedział, że to magiczne miejsce. Nie tylko ze względu na widoki, ale atmosferę. Teraz stał, na samym szczycie, trzymając go za dłoń.

\- Harry? - kiedy zwrócił się do młodszego chłopaka, jego głos drżał. - Ja… mam coś dla ciebie. Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze w X-Factorze, było tak zimno, a ty chciałeś iść na spacer? - Spytał, patrząc w pełne emocji oczy chłopaka. Harry pokiwał, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Mijaliśmy ten sklep z drobiazgami i zobaczyłeś tam wisiorek, który bardzo ci się spodobał. Ja… Chciałem ci go kupić na gwiazdkę, ale ktoś mnie wyprzedził i kiedy tam wróciłem, już go nie było. Od tamtej pory… uhm, gdziekolwiek byliśmy, w każdym mieście na świecie szukałem tego wisiorka. Chciałem, żeby był twój. Po prawie trzech latach straciłem już nadzieję, ale zdarzył się cud, Harry. Wracałem do domu kilka dni temu. Było ciemno i bardzo późno. Usłyszałem coś w uliczce koło naszego mieszkania i nogi same mnie powiodły w tamtym kierunku. Znalazłem go. Leżał na ziemi, przykryty warstwą błota i po prostu na mnie czekał. Pytałeś dlaczego mam czerwone oczy, więc teraz ci odpowiadam. Płakałem ze szczęścia, że spełniłem daną sobie tyle lat temu obietnicę. Harry. - Urwał sięgając ręką do kieszeni i wyjmując z niej śliczny, srebrny łańcuszek z zawieszką w kształcie samolocika. - Harry, chcę, żebyś patrzył na ten wisiorek i był świadomy tego, jak bardzo cię kocham. Chcę żebyś na niego patrzył i czuł, że zawsze możesz wrócić do domu, że ja zawsze wrócę do ciebie, bo jesteś moim domem, Harry. Jesteś moim wszystkim i wszędzie. Moim dziś i jutro. Jesteś moim życiem i moją rodziną i miłością i ulubioną . Kocham cię tak bardzo, że nie umiem tego pojąć i wiem, że jakimś cudem ty kochasz mnie tak samo. - spojrzał w mokre od łez oczy swojego chłopaka i zawiesił mu łańcuszek na szyi. Harry pociągnął nosem i złożył na jego ustach, długi i czuły pocałunek, całkowicie ignorując otaczający ich świat i ludzi. Liczył się tylko Louis.

Może w tym momencie coś się skończyło, ale także coś się zaczęło. Stracili, a jednocześnie zyskali. Zaryzykowali dla siebie wszystko. Byli na tyle odważni, by stawić czoła przeciwnościom, a wszystkie niepewności odeszły na bok. Do nich należał ten dzień. Nic nie mogło ich dziś przed sobą powstrzymać. Miasto zakochanych czy nie, z pewnością wznieśli się na najwyższe stopnie nieba. Sięgnęli gwiazd na majowym niebie. Niczym aniołowie pragnący małej cząstki szczęścia, którym obdarowali siebie nawzajem, mogąc po prostu oddychać jednym powietrzem, czuć i kochać jak jedność.

Lost in the city of angels

~*~

Przekroczyli próg pokoju, śmiejąc się, pijani szczęściem trochę bardziej niż zwykle. Dzisiejszy dzień był czymś wyjątkowym, magicznym. W powietrzu zdawało się czuć słodki zapach wanilii i cynamonu, co nakręcało ich jeszcze bardziej. Louis odwrócił się, wkładając w zamek klucz od pokoju i przekręcając go z charakterystycznym kliknięciem. W tym czasie Harry ułożył dłonie na jego biodrach, zmniejszając dzielącą ich odległość i pochylając swoją głowę nad szyją chłopaka; pachniał jego ulubioną wodą kolońską. Złożył subtelny pocałunek na jego skórze, powodując ciche westchnięcie, które wydobyło się z pomiędzy ust Louisa.

\- Harry – szepnął Louis, ściskając dłonie chłopaka na swoich biodrach i odchylając lekko głowę. – Kochaj się ze mną. Proszę.

Szatyn powoli zsunął swoje ręce wzdłuż ud Louisa i obrócił go ku sobie. Spojrzał w jego niebieskie oczy przepełnione radością. Dawno nie widział go tak szczęśliwego. Oparł swoje czoło o jego i przez chwilę rozkoszował się ciepłem bijącym od jego ciała. Kiedy zetknęli się nosami, Louis cicho zachichotał. Spuścił swój wzrok, lecz Harry od razu trącił go, aby podniósł głowę i złączył ich usta w słodkim pocałunku. Wszystko działo się powoli, bez pośpiechu; w końcu mieli dla siebie całą noc. Pragnęli każdej cząstki siebie; ich usta ocierały się o siebie leniwie, chcąc zatrzymać czas. Louis rozdzielił wargi Harry’ego językiem, pieszcząc jego podniebienie. Delikatnie prześlizgiwał się po zakamarkach ust swojego chłopaka, wdychając jego powietrze. Niemal czuł go gdzieś w głębi swego ciała.

Nie podobało mu się, kiedy Harry rozdzielił ich, aby unieść go i usadzić na swoich biodrach. Mimo wszystko, szybko mu przeszło, gdy zatrzymał dłonie pod jego pośladkami, przesuwając palce trochę dalej niż powinien. Jednak to nie przeszkadzało Louisowi; wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiało iż był spragniony jego dotyku jeszcze bardziej. Gdy oplótł go nogami w pasie i trzymał się mocno jego ramion, złączył ponownie ich usta, tym razem trochę bardziej kierowany pożądaniem.

Harry’emu udało się bez przeszkód dotrzeć do łóżka, nie zaprzestając czułości ze swoim chłopakiem. Ostrożnie ułożył go na miękkim materacu, a sam podtrzymując się na przedramionach, pochylił się, aby skraść kolejne całusy swojemu chłopakowi. Louis wciąż kurczowo trzymając się nogami Harry’ego, delikatnie ujął w swoje drobne dłonie jego twarz i pieścił kciukiem jego policzek. Nie było żadnego lepszego uczucia od możliwości trzymania w swoich ramionach całego swojego świata; bo światem Louisa był Harry. Zsunął swoje ręce po szyi chłopaka chcąc rozpiąć guziki jego karmazynowej koszuli. Każdy z nich powoli wyślizgiwał się z dziurki, ukazując coraz więcej ciała. Kiedy Lou dotarł do ostatniego, przesunął swoje dłonie, od kości biodrowych, aż po żebra, docierając do ramion, z których próbował zdjąć ubranie. Harry na chwilę przerwał, żeby ułatwić sprawę swojemu chłopakowi i rozebrał się ze zbędnej w tej chwili koszuli. Obdarował go szerokim uśmiechem, zanim zaczął składać leniwe pocałunki na jego szczęce, jednocześnie rozpraszając go, aby umożliwić sobie dostęp do zdjęcia jego ubrań. Louis zachichotał na marną próbę podstępu ukochanego i podciągnął go do góry, by znów złączyć ich usta w pocałunku. Gdy upewnił się, że uwaga chłopaka jest wystarczająco rozproszona, przewrócił ich szybko, tak, że teraz on leżał na Harrym. Przerwał pocałunek i zaczął powtarzać czynności, które wykonywał przed chwilą młodszy.

\- Hej – mruknął, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Lou podniósł się, tak, że siedział na biodrach Harry’ego. Jego twarz oświetlał księżyc jaśniejący za oknem i tętniące życiem centrum w oddali.

– Jesteś piękny – szepnął Harry, wyciągając ku niemu swą dłoń i gładząc jego policzek. Przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie, delikatnie zasysając dolną wargę chłopaka. Zsunął swoje ręce na biodra i powoli zaczął podwijać do góry jego koszulkę. Gdy podsunął już ją odpowiednio wysoko, Louis pozwolił przeciągnąć ją sobie przez głowę.

Harry westchnął i przejechał dłońmi po piersi chłopaka, kreśląc opuszkami palców kontury tatuaży znajdujących się na obojczykach.

\- Kocham cię. - Jego głos zadrżał, gdy wypowiadał te słowa i przymknął oczy, napawając się chwilą. Poczuł, że Harry podnosi się i składa pocałunki na jego powiekach, policzkach i czubku nosa. Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na ukochanego.

\- Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, Lou. - Harry oddał uśmiech i ułożył głowę chłopaka na swoim ramieniu, przeczesując palcami jego miękkie włosy. Louis przesunął się lekko i czule go pocałował. W tym czasie Harry mocno złapał go w pasie i przytulił do siebie, tak jakby nigdy nie chciał go już puścić. Po czym zsunął swoje dłonie niżej na jego pośladki. Ścisnął je lekko, wydobywając cichy jęk z gardła Louisa. Wiedział, jak bardzo Louis lubi być tam dotykany i stale wykorzystywał ten jego słaby punkt. 

Louis zatracił się w sobie i drżącymi dłońmi pozbył się swoich i Harry’ego spodni. Zadrżał, a gęsia skórka pojawiła się na całym jego ciele, gdy zostali w samej bieliźnie. Gładził ciało chłopaka swoimi drobnymi dłońmi, dbając o to, by żaden, nawet najmniejszy kawałeczek skóry nie został pominięty. Harry leżał pod nim dysząc i jęcząc za każdym razem, gdy ręka Louisa prześlizgiwała się w pobliżu jego krocza. Starszy złożył kilka pocałunków na szyi Harry’ego, kolejne na piersiach i brzuchu. Wrócił się na obojczyki, wiedząc, że doprowadza tym go do szaleństwa. Jedna z jego rąk zaplątała się we włosy chłopaka, a druga wędrowała wzdłuż ramienia, i biodra, by zatrzymać się na podbrzuszu.

\- Proszę, Louis. Proszę. – Cichy szept dobiegł do jego uszu. Mały uśmiech pojawił się na ustach szatyna, gdy wsunął dłoń pod materiał obcisłych bokserek. Harry sapnął na kontakt skóry z jego męskością i zagryzł wargę. Nawet nie zaczęli jeszcze nic robić, a on był już na skraju wytrzymałości. Sam dotyk Louisa doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Mała dłoń zacisnęła się na pulsującym penisie, po czym zaczęła poruszać się w dół i górę. Harry poczuł, że jego bokserki zostały zdjęte i leży przed Louisem całkiem nagi. Jego policzki zapłonęły czerwienią, lecz nie wiedział czy to od ogarniającego go pożądania, czy zawstydzenia. Oczy miał zamglone i przymknięte, a oddech urywany. Przyciągnął Louisa do mokrego, namiętnego pocałunku, gryząc jego wargę i ssąc język. Chłopak nie przestawał, a Harry jęczał cicho w usta Louisa, dzieląc się z nim powietrzem. Był już naprawdę blisko; czuł jak w dole jego brzucha wzbiera się przyjemne ciepło, jednak po chwili zauważył, iż coś było nie tak.

\- Lou? – stęknął Harry, otwierając swoje przymknięte powieki. Jego dłoń nie była tam gdzie powinna być i zamiast tego sunęła w górę po brzuchu. Louis uśmiechał się zadziornie, a jego oczy były ciemniejsze niż zwykle.

\- Coś nie tak, kochanie? – zapytał lekko, udając, że zupełnie nie wie o co chodzi. – Przecież nic nie zro… - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo tylko czuł jak Harry bierze go za ramiona i obraca, tak, że to znowu on leży na materacu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Skąd ten pomysł, kochanie – odparł Harry, a jego dłoń powędrowała ku wewnętrznej stronie uda Louisa. Drugą ręką postąpił podobnie, a jego usta scałowywały sobie drogę do zbędnego materiału bokserek. Harry delikatnie ujął gumkę między zęby, a Louis odrzucił głowę, kiedy te zetknęły się z jego nagą skórą. Powoli zdjął z niego materiał, ani przez chwilę nie przerywając kontaktu między ustami, a ciałem. Całował wnętrze jego ud, pachwiny i podbrzusze, aż dotarł do członka. Powoli, patrząc w oczy Louisa przejechał po nim wargami, dmuchając gorącym powietrzem. Louis zadrżał i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Harry dołączył język i biorąc penisa w dłoń, ułożył go w zagłębieniu uda. Wyznaczał mokrą ścieżkę, aż dotarł pod mosznę chłopaka i rozchylił delikatnie pośladki kochanka.

\- Harry? C-co ty robisz? – Wydyszał Louis, odrzucając głowę na poduszkę i gorączkowo chwytając się prześcieradła.

\- Ciiii, kochanie. Spodoba ci się to. – Wyszeptał i chwytając męskość chłopaka w dłoń, gwałtownym ruchem wcisnął swój język do jego otworu. Starszy krzyknął, a jego penis drżał w dłoni Harry’ego. Chłopak ponowił swój ruch, liżąc i ssąc delikatną skórę. Mięśnie Louisa zaciskały się wokół jego języka, a on nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Przygryzł delikatnie bok uda, a pustkę wypełnił palcem, który gładko wsunął się do środka. Louis jęknął, a biodra instynktownie wypchnął do przodu. Harry poruszył jeszcze kilka razy palcem, zginając go i kręcąc, aby jak najbardziej rozciągnąć chłopaka.

\- Ile możesz przyjąć, skarbie? – Wydyszał Harry, sam na skraju podniecenia, pomieszanego z bólem braku ulgi.

\- Trzy. – Jęknął Louis, gdy Harry wygiął palec, trafiając w czuły punkt chłopaka. Młodszy niemal udławił się i musiał dobrze się pilnować, by nie dojść tu i teraz. Louis był jego bogiem seksu i widok rozchylonych nóg tylko dla niego, doprowadzał go na skraj wytrzymałości. Dołożył kolejny palec i kolejny, a Louis poczuł się cudownie wypełniony. Nie wiedział co ma robić, gdzie patrzeć, Harry wiedział, jak sprawić, by zapomniał jak się nazywa. Palce opuściły jego wilgotne wnętrze, a chłopak wtulił policzek w jego brzuch.

\- Wow, to było… wow. – Powiedział Louis, na co Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Mówiłem, że ci się spodoba, kochanie. – Wymamrotał w jego brzuch, składając czuły pocałunek na kości biodrowej. Nie tracąc ani sekundy pochylił się i sięgnął z półki lubrykant. Odkręcił zakrętkę i wycisnął go sobie na palce, po czym zaczął rozprowadzać po swoim penisie. Louis uważnie obserwował każdy ruch chłopaka, lubieżnie oblizując wargi, kiedy Harry przygotowywał się. W tym obrazku było coś niesamowicie podniecającego, może trochę zbyt mocno działającego na wyobraźnię Louisa. Kiedy chłopak skończył, złapał Lou na wpatrywaniu się w jego męskość. Jego oczy płonęły pożądaniem i pragnieniem, co nakręciło Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej.

Pochylił się nad chłopakiem, kładąc go z powrotem na miękkich poduszkach. Złączył ich w pocałunku pełnym pasji i namiętności. Zaczął powoli ocierać się o jego wejście, na co Louis zaczął niespokojnie kręcić biodrami. – Proszę – szepnął, liżąc jego dolną wargę.

\- Lou, kocham cię – powiedział cicho Harry, wsuwając się w ciało chłopaka z niebywałą lekkością i łatwością. Louis zamarł, czując w sobie członka Harry’ego. Zacisnął z bólu powieki, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Wziął głęboki wdech i dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarł do niego fakt, iż ich dwójka jest w tej chwili jednością. Nic nie równało się temu uczuciu; pozwoliło zapomnieć o bólu jakikolwiek odczuwał. Harry spiął się, kiedy zobaczył, że Louis płacze. Otarł łzę z jego rozpalonego policzka i złożył czuły pocałunek na jego drżących wargach. Dobrze wiedział, że nie jest to najcudowniejsze uczucie, lecz później szybko zapadało w niepamięć.

\- Już – jęknął Louis, dając chłopakowi znak, iż może się poruszyć. Harry wciąż nie będąc pewien, starał się być jak najbardziej delikatny. Z każdym pchnięciem Lou coraz bardziej się odprężał i czerpał przyjemność z ich zbliżenia. Ich oddechy były nierówne, a spocone skóry ocierały się o siebie, dając niesamowity dźwięk otoczenia. – Harry, szybciej. – Jęknął Louis, a chłopak natychmiast przyspieszył swoje ruchy. Patrzenie na szatyna leżącego pod nim było niczym obraz rozpusty i pożądania - rozrzucone na poduszce włosy, przymknięte powieki, otwarte usta i gardłowe pojękiwania spragnione jego dotyku. Louis nie mogąc się oprzeć, złapał Harry’ego za głowę, wplatając palce pomiędzy jego loki i przyciągnął do pocałunku, który nie należał do najgrzeczniejszych. Był intensywny; chciał niemal zasmakować każdej, najdrobniejszej cząstki.

\- Lou – mruknął Harry, lecz chłopak nie dał mu skończyć.

\- Ja też Harry – sapnął w jego usta i doszedł z głośnym krzykiem jego imienia na ustach. Nie potrafił dłużej tłumić w sobie głosu. To był najbardziej intensywny orgazm jaki do tej pory przeżył. Jedyne o czym myślał w tamtej chwili to HarryHarryHarry i kochamciękochamciękochamcię.

Harry doszedł kilka sekund później jęcząc głośno imię Lou. Nic nie mogło się równać uczuciu, które towarzyszyło mu, kiedy jednocześnie dochodził spoglądając na głośno oddychającego chłopaka, wpatrującego się w niego z miłością i czułością w oczach. Wyszedł z niego, opadając na gorącą klatkę piersiową. Wsłuchiwał się w bicie jego serca, jakby to była najpiękniejsza melodia.

\- To było… - zaczął cicho Louis, wpatrując się w sufit.

\- Niesamowite – dokończył za niego Harry, podnosząc głowę i uśmiechając się.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć magiczne, ale niesamowite też. – Louis pocałował go mocno. – Tak bardzo cię kocham. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, Harry.

\- Jesteś moim światem, moją gwiazdką na niebie, moim aniołem, moim największym szkrabem. Kocham cię, Lou. Pamiętaj o tym. – I wtulił się klatkę piersiową Louisa, uprzednio całując ją w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się jego serce. Oczy Lou wypełniły się łzami, po czym ucałował go w głowę i mocno do siebie przytulił.

~*~

Harry obudził się czując na piersi ciepły, przyjemny ciężar. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował w czoło miłość jego życia, która spała wtulona w jego ramię. Louis tylko mocniej ścisnął jego szyję, a z jego ust wydostało się ciche „mfmph”. Harry zachichotał i pogładził go po włosach, zakręcając poszczególne kosmyki na palcach.

\- Harry, jest zbyt wcześnie, a ponadto boli mnie tyłek i chcę jeszcze się poprzytulać, zaśnij. – Wymamrotał Louis, na co młodszy zatrząsnął się od niekontrolowanego śmiechu. Pogładził Louisa po pośladku, rozmasowując mięśnie i chichocząc w jego włosy.

\- Kocham cię, urwisie. – Wyszeptał do chłopaka, który zdążył z powrotem zasnąć. - Cokolwiek się stanie, zawsze będziemy razem.

~*~

Nawet jeśli nie jest od razu wzajemna, miłość zdoła przetrwać jedynie wtedy, jeśli istnieje iskierka nadziei - bodaj najmniejsza - że zdobędziemy z czasem ukochaną osobę. A reszta jest czystą fantazją. Ta iskra narodziła się pomiędzy dwójką chłopców, całkiem niespodziewanie, lecz delikatnie i z pasją. Pośród ludzi, budynków, unosząc się w powietrzu. Zawładnęła ich sercami, umysłami i związała nicią zaufania i miłości. Tutaj, w Mieście Aniołów.

I found myself in the fire burned hills 

In the land of a billion lights


End file.
